Caught in the Theatre
by aquangel
Summary: The Spring musicale is coming and Sharpay will do everything in her power to make sure she and Ryan gets the main roles. To top it all off Troy Bolton has a HUGE secret. One that could make him quit the audition. Ryan finds out what it is. Is Ryan gonna t
1. A horrible day

**AN: This is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I am the successor of Kenny Ortega. That means I own High School Musical! Just kidding!**

Nothing in the Evans home was going well at all. "Argh!" Sharpay yelled. "Where is my new dress? Ryan!"

"What? I'm trying to find the car keys of the black Porsche!" Ryan yelled back.

"Well, that can wait!" a very angry Sharpay replied.

"Fine, look inside your Chanel shopping bag!" an exasperated Ryan cried out.

"Found it!" Sharpay said.

"Come on! Let's go! We'll be late to school!" Ryan called out.

"Wait! What about breakfast?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Bring it to school!" Ryan argued.

"NO!" Sharpay screamed.

"Oh, fine!" a defeated Ryan said. That breakfast could have been the worst that Sharpay had. Her favorite strawberry cheesecake was not there, so she had to eat cereal instead.

By the time they were in school the bell had rung and they were late… very late. The principal gave Ryan and Sharpay each a detention slips. In Math, Sharpay got another detention slip for daydreaming in class- again.

"This day couldn't have had a better start!" muttered Sharpay. During Free Period, Sharpay grabbed Ryan and dragged him into the school's auditorium.

" We have to practice _now_! Auditions are tomorrow and we have to beat that Troy Bolton and that… that… girl person." Sharpay walked across the stage and thought of a plan…

Suddenly, there was a mischievous gleam in her eye as she walked away leaving a very confused Ryan.


	2. Who's he?

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG update! My computer crashed.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical!**

_Ring!_ "Stupid bell!" muttered Sharpay. AS Sharpay dragged Ryan out of the auditorium.

"Auditions for our new musicale Starlight Dust is tomorrow!" Ms. Darbus announced in a clear voice.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled as Sharpay rolled her eyes as Gabriella blushed and gave a small hidden innocent smile.

"All they do is show PDA!"Sharpay muttered to Ryan.

"Uh... What is PDA?" Ryan whispered.

"Hello! It means public display of affection" Sharpay whispered back a little too loudly too Ryan.

"Do you have something to share with the class, Ms. Evans?" Ms Darbus asked quite loudly.

"NO! Ms. Darbus we were just discussing…. Um…Our…choreography for tomorrow! "Sharpay replied a little uncertainly.

"I see very well but only for now!" Ms. Darbus said.

"Anyhow we will be discussing about the history of –"

_Ring!_

"As I was saying we'll discuss the history of drama tomorrow." As Darbus exited the room with a mug of coffee.

The rest of the day at school ended quite regularly. Their supposed detention was canceled due to the amount of $100 the Evan twins gave the teachers-each.

As the Evan twins went into each of their BMW cars courtesy of their father for their Christmas gift last year with the up-grades.

"I'm so exhausted! The moment I go home I am so going to get myself pampered!"

"So you are NOT going to have it done in a salon?"

"Ohh! Great idea! I'll have them do it at Paws-up with Coco! Their the BEST salon to go to if you want your nails pampered and your dog pampered at the same time!" perfect!"

"Hold on a second I'm not going with you ok!"

"Who even asked if you were coming all you do at salons is complain! Anyway Bye! See you at home! Oh Yeah can you check out The Playhouse for me I want to see if they have any up-coming musicals Anyway Bye!"

Then as quick as a cheetah Sharpay drove out of the parking lot of the school and did a sharp right turn. A little while later Ryan drove out of the school's parking lot. Going towards The Playhouse, Ryan wondered what musicals they would be producing. When Ryan pulled into the parking lot of The Playhouse. He instantly noticed a guy around 5'10 and Sandy Brown hair.

**AN: I own "The Playhouse" and "Paws-up".**


	3. Ryan's discovery

**AN: Thanks for all the reviewers just finished TE week so anyway her's the story!**

Ryan tried to get a closer look at the guy, but he quickly went inside The Playhouse.

_Who could that be! He looks strangely familiar like I've seen him before… No! Must be Deja vu. _

When Ryan went into the playhouse he saw the mysterious man enter one of the acting studios. He almost took a pretty good look at him. Unfortunately Ms. Sison the young enthusiastic receptionist greeted him.

"Why! Hello Ryan! Are you here alone? Where's your sister?"

"Sharpay's at the spa…"

"Oh! I see well I guess you're here for a reason?"

"Well yeah. Anyway Sharpay's asking what productions are you putting up?"

"Well we have Sound of Music."

"I mean shows that are 1 lead boy and 1 lead girl."

"Well we have The Phantom of the opera and Wicked."

"Well thanks I'll tell Sharpay, but just 1 question."

"Yes?"

"That man in the studio what's his name?"

"Troy, Troy Bolton. Why do you ask?"

"Um…Um… No reason."

Ryan's face was filled with horror shock, surprise. All these emotions filled his face.


	4. OMG!

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to make the rest longer! Ok, I'll stop boring you to death.**

"I-I have to go now Ms. Sison. H-have a g-good d-day." Ryan said as he left The Playhouse.

As Ryan drove out of the parking lot he was deep in thought as he questioned all his thoughts.

_Did Troy sign-up recently? Did he always go there? Did his parents even know? Does Gabriella know? If Troy goes there does Gabriella go the too?_

As Ryan was wrapped in his thoughts, his cell phone rang

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

After the third beep Ryan checked the caller ID. Sharpay was calling him. _Typical._

He rolled his eyes and answered his cell phone.

"Hello? Ryan," an irritated voice said.

"Yeah, Shar?"

"What took you so LONG to answer your stupid phone?" screamed a very angry Sharpay, emphasizing the long.

"Sorry Shar! Can you forgive me?" a very sorry voice said.

"Well I guess I can forgive you…" a crafty Sharpay said.

"Ok, what's the catch?" Ryan asked.

"You HAVE to pick me up from the mall," Sharpay announced demandingly.

"Why?" a doubtful Ryan asked.

"You see, I decided to go home and use the limo. They dropped me off," Sharpay replied.

"Get to the point!" a now irritated Ryan said.

"Ok, ok. The limo is NOW being used by daddy up until later tonight so can you please pick me up!!!" a whiny Sharpay said.

"Sure, what time?" Ryan asked tiredly.

"45 minutes. Thanks!" a satisfied Sharpay said.

_Click!_

_Well, that's 10 minutes to the mall so I'll just figure what to do while waiting for Sharpay._

Ryan drove to the mall found a decent parking space.

_Well, 'decent', according to Sharpay, means has a shade, close to the exit of the mall, No garbage around it and the one's parking around it have to be really NEW, expensive cars._

Ryan went to the mall after finally finding a "decent" parking space…which took 10 minutes of driving around again and again. After entering the mall, he decided to follow his nose which lead him to the food court. He saw Troy paying for a pizza. Suddenly he turned around until the words Ryan dreaded Troy would say came out of Troy's mouth.

"Hey Ryan! Wait up!"

**AN: Ooh cliffhanger! I'll update soon promise.**


	5. Question and answers

**AN: Sorry it took so long… I had writer's block!!!**

"Hey Troy... " Ryan said while nervously fiddling with his hands.

"Hey so… I guess you found out…" Troy said as he bit his lip.

"Yeah… Er… No…Uh…" Ryan fumbled.

Ryan sighed. Troy nervously looked around the room. After a while, Ryan sighed.

"Yeah I saw…" Ryan muttered.

"Will you tell Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure yet…"Ryan replied.

"Well please don't tell her! Gabi doesn't know, neither does any of my parents!" Troy pleadingly asked.

"Know what?" Ryan puzzling asked.

"That I take-"Troy started to say, but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Ryan! Where were you I searched the mall for you and I saw a-"Sharpay suddenly stopped rambling, looked at Troy gave him a stony glare.

"Oh… It's you." Sharpay glared at him then immediately walked off, Ryan trying to catch after her. As Ryan caught up to her all he could think about was what Troy was trying to say before they were interrupted.

_That I take-_

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!" a sharp voice pulled him out of daydream and back to reality.

"Uh…Yeah Shar?" Ryan immediately asked.

"Where did you park the car???" Sharpay asked.

"There in front of you." Ryan answered.

"Yuck! What a disgusting car parked beside us!" Sharpay shrieked.

Ryan slapped his head while Sharpay gave the car a disgusted look. As Ryan drove back to their house all Ryan could think about was what Troy had tried to say.

**AN: So... What do you think??? Read and Review!!! Sorry guys but my computer crashed so...no new chapther!**


End file.
